the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie McDonald
"Jasmine was reported with "unusual" acts when she was little and during the Frat Party goes missing, next is Evan who protected Toby from death and Toby is always with Cat... a coincidence? After that Winter is reported missing along with Cat and Kalani, Chelsea is now in that room dead... there is something going on and i'm afraid for all of our lives." ‒ Sophie talking to Kieghan about the events happening around the Krakze Approval House Sophie Elle McDonald '(b. sometime in 2001) was an American Half-magical witch born from Non-magical parents who both disliked the Wizarding World. At the age of 17, she learned about the Wizard World with the death of Mr. Jewenson and following she was accepted to the Krakze Approval House for Witches and Wizards. She began attending Krakze Approval House in 2018. Sophie possessed a trustworthy, caring and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. Sophie first met Rachel Poppies and Chelsea Williams in which Sophie had opposing views of and eventually met Kieghan South. Later, her eagerness to please Professor Llama MacCarones and kindness to Kieghan South led to Rachel and Chelsea reinforcing their initial impression. However, due to the recent events of the Blood Feast, Sophie McDonald appeared to of shown a weakness to severed body parts which grew an impression on Rachel. Later that day, Rachel's and Chelsea's argument eventually drew Chelsea to becoming friends with Sophie and Kieghan. In the second episode, Sophie played a crucial role in the Savannah Attack, with now becoming a trusted friend of Cat Montreddins and the Savannah Fraternity. She was granted access to the drug deal being held between Rachel and Toby Savannah. After a standoff between Rachel and Adulf Sazas, Sophie saved Rachel's life by using her powers to control Adulf from shooting Rachel to shooting himself which from then showed a gratitude towards the two's relationship. During their arrival back to the Krakze House, Sophie meets the 6th new housemate, Kalani Samiskowski with whom become friends relatively quickly due to her kindness to him and allowing him to join the trio. Later on the series, Sophie also becomes a part of many other events including; Evan Frontson's suicide, finding out her vision powers, witnessing Chelsea William's death, being kidnapped by Satanists and being a part of The Witches Fortune. During all of this, Sophie and Kieghan along with the assistance of Kalani and Cat made a pact to figure out the killer group in which they discover are Witch Hunters with the help of Llama MacCarones and Ethel Greene. Biography Early life (2001-Summer 2018) Sophie was born to Mr and Ms McDonald sometime in 2001. She was their first child and, although they appeared to show a strong dislike to the Wizarding World, they attempted to feel proud of her although this failed as she showed her powers to be deadly by killing Mr. Jewenson. Upon turning seventeen, Sophie witnessed the death of Mr. Jewenson through unexplainable events, she was accepted into Krakze Approval House for Witches and Wizards. She was disheartened when her parents disowned her and also not being able to see her brother, Jack McDonald. At some point, she began work at the Augusta Post Office working for Ms. Jills in which they showed a neutral relationship with Sophie appearing more "lazy and selfish" than her mother. Krakze Approval years (Summer 2018-Present) TBA. Physical appearance Sophie throughout the series is mentioned to have long, straight brown hair. Her voice has been explained to been casual around allies and normal people, but gain harsher and bossy around enemies and stressful times. Sophie has been described as being relatively pretty with the crushes of Kalani Samiskowski, George and possibly even Adulf Sazas. She always wore her black school uniform with sometimes a black hair band on. Otherwise, she dressed casually. During the Savannah House Party, many of the Krakze Approval Housemates were stunned by how pretty she looked. She wore her hair in curls which made her "normal" appearance hard to recognise. She wore a sparkly blue dress made of a fine material. Even Rachel Poppies, failed to find an insult to her and instead used it on Kieghan. However, Sophie usually kept her hair long and down and sometimes in a high ponytail. Personality and traits ''"Sophie closes her eyes and outstretches a hand making the rope to Kieghan, Smithie and Ethel loosen and an even stronger wave of force pushing Razor against the wall, they all hear a crack on the wall. The force sends a peaceful tune around the room but its brightness and waves are strong enough for Razor to lay spread eagled on the wall." ‒ Sophie using her powers to keep Razor Mackswell held in place. Sophie was noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working and also passing her Test of Trust. She showed a clear like towards Magical Creatures and Magical Weapons during learning about the Silver Bullets and also about Satanas and Trolls. Because of her high grades in the approval house, she is shown to have a lot of free time by being included in events around the house like The Savannah Party. She also has a relatively positive relationship to almost everyone in the house (apart from Rachel Poppies from time to time). Unlike most of the Wizard World, Sophie relied on her magical ability while they relied on their logic. Some of the powers she is shown to be possessing; Fire Generation, Enhanced Vision, Mind Reading, Telekinesis and the power to look into somebody's vision and feelings. Sophie, demonstrated her bravery many times when facing danger, though she initially showed a tendency toward mild panic in sudden situations. She was extremely loyal to her friends, risking her life frequently to help them and standing by Kieghan when nobody else did. Magical abilities and skills "Sophie quietly closes her eyes and her inhaling and exhaling become echoed. Adulf's hand slowly turns around to point at his stomach." ‒ Sophie using her magic to possess Adulf from shooting Rachel to Himself. Sophie proved to be an extremely powerful, intelligent and talented witch through numerous body controlling and mind controlling spells casted on multiple different people. It has been mentioned that during the Approval Years, many magicals struggle to learn during their first 6 months but improve significantly on their last 6. Due to Sophie's powerful mind and spells early on, it can be presumed that she has the Royalty Magic to be the next Queen of the Approval House. * '''Fire Generation: Fire Generation is a powerful spell used to summon a fire for defense or for survival. Many magicals learn this spell at a young age by their parents as it is required to learn a "few basic spells" before the approval years. Due to Sophie having disapproving parents and having no knowledge of the Magical World, Sophie managed to learn the spell by herself which means her powers must've developed at a young age. An instance of when she uses this is when Mr. Jewenson attacks her and Sophie used Fire Generation against him, the spell is shown to also be deadly as it surrounds him and kills him. * Non-verbal magic: Sophie is highly skilled in non-verbal magic, a task that only Aurors and high ranking magicals only learn. This magic was made illegal by the American Magical Government of Identification and Conservation (M.A.G.I.C) although it has been clear that if a young witch or wizard learns it at a young age, the magical will most likely be a high ranking magical in the Wizarding World. * Enhanced Vision: Sophie was able to master this spell due to seeing inside Darby Millhouse during her death scene when she wasn't in the same room as Sophie. Sophie is also able to see the dead through this power as she saw an undead Jasmine Clyde and Mr. Jewenson either stuck in Hell or attempting to be revived from Sophie. * Telekinesis: Sophie has been mentioned to be passing this class which means she is able to skill the power of Telekinesis, a power that is taught in every approval school in America. Not much has been explained about this spell other than almost every magical that has attended Krakze Approval School has passed this spell. * Magical Creatures: Magical Creatures is a lesson learned in Krakze Approval School for magicals who wants to learn Magizoology or Magizolictum. Sophie has been mentioned to of have a great desire towards this lesson as Magical Creatures were forbidden from the eyes of Non-Magicals so it is possible that Sophie was able to see magical creatures whereas her family were not. * Healing Magic: A lesson that is sometimes learned within Approval Schools, it is mostly taught as defense and survival although it is shown to have some attack spells such as Healing Silks can attack an opponent. It is possible that Sophie used healing silks against Razor Mackswell, although this has never been confirmed. * Unknown vision and feelings power: This is a power that only Sophie and Kieghan have talked about. This is a spell that allows the magical to look into somebody's eyes and know their feelings, surroundings and hearing although it is unknown what this power exactly does. It can be presumed that it allows the magical individual to be able to possess the victim that they're looking into. Possessions TBA. Relationships Family Jack McDonald "Sophie hides cramped up in her bed listening to another argument between her parents about the day of the fire. Her little brother waddles into her room and crawls into the bed with her while complaining about the argument." ‒ Sophie and Jack having a bonding moment. Sophie and Jack's relationship was known to be extremely comfortable and kind towards each other with reading to each other and hugging one another. After the Mr. Jewenson event, it is currently unknown what their relationship toward each other is due to Jack not being seen since "Pilot" (S1E1). It can be presumed that Jack and Sophie's relationship is still on good terms due to Jack not giving any angry emotion towards Sophie during her leaving. Parents "We can't keep her here, she's dangerous and how do we know she can't kill anyone else!" ‒ Mr. and Ms. McDonald arguing about if Sophie should go to an Unnamed Georgian Approval School or Krakze Approval House. Mr. and Ms. McDonald's jobs have never been mentioned but it is mentioned that Ms. McDonald works somewhere relatively close to the Post Office. They original attempted to be proud of Sophie's powers during early childhood although grew a hatred towards it after the death of Mr. Jewenson. They proved to be harsh reactors by sending her to Krakze Approval School and disowning her. Kieghan South The relationship between Kieghan South and Sophie McDonald is a very strong one with both claiming to be each other's best friend and along with being the first two official members of the Main Group. They firstly became friends within "Pilot" (S1E1) with both agreeing that Rachel Poppies and Chelsea Williams are bullies. They later appear together for the Blood Feast in which they both have the same reaction as to screaming about the fingers. Throughout "Brotherhood" they appear together and only separate from one another at one point. Within "The Devil Speaks Tonight", Sophie and Kieghan appear to be kidnapped together and both escape together with the help of several others. After this, they both make an agreement with each other to figure out who is killing everyone in which Kalani Samiskowski, Cat Montreddins, Ethel Greene and possibly Winter Anderson all join. Kalani Samiskowski The relationship between Kalani Samiskowski and Sophie McDonald is a very mysterious and unknown one with both appearing almost intimate with one another and at other points are only friendly. The first time they meet is in "Brotherhood" (S1E2), when Kalani appears lonely and Sophie offers for him to join the Main Group that only contained; Chelsea Williams, Kieghan South and Sophie McDonald. In a very intimate scene, Sophie and Kalani are caught after teleportation in a romantic position that Kieghan South catches them in. It has been unspecified what their friendship currently is but it is was confirmed by Cat that Kalani and Sophie will appear more intimate and even possibly in a real functioning relationship. Chelsea Williams The relationship between Chelsea Williams and Sophie McDonald is a very confusing one with initially hating each other but then becoming friends. At the beginning of the series, Chelsea appears to be close friends with Rachel and frequently makes fun of Kieghan and Sophie. Although - after a fight breaks out in the house, Chelsea and Sophie become friends and form the Main Group containing; Chelsea, Kieghan and Sophie. In "The Devil Speaks Tonight" (S1E4) Chelsea dies from Silver Bullet Poisoning in which Kieghan and Sophie appear shocked and upset about, the ghost of Chelsea eventually awakens and attacks the two for unspecified reasons. Rachel Poppies The relationship between Rachel Poppies and Sophie McDonald is a very confusing one with initially hating each other but then showing remorse for one another. Rachel Poppies originally made fun of Sophie due to her social status and also her family status within the Wizarding World. Although, after Sophie saved Rachel's life in the Savannah Attack, Rachel and Sophie appear to no longer having a hatred relationship. Cat Montreddins The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Sophie McDonald is a very strong one. They both show sympathy and happiness to one another and even Cat accepted Sophie into a Drug Deal. Throughout the remainder of the series, they appear little next to each other so it is unknown of how they are to each other. Although, it is presumable they are still friends due to Kieghan being happy in "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5) that it's finally 7vRachel. Llama MacCarones The relationship between Llama MacCarones and Sophie McDonald is a very confusing one. It's known that in "Message From Hell" (S1E3), that Llama seemed to think that Sophie was untrustworthy and put her in a test to see if she can save her friends in which after a lot of struggle, Sophie seemed to pass the test. In "The Devil Speaks Tonight" (S1E4), Sophie and Llama appear to know who the killer is and therefore agree on the same group of people. However, in "Pilot" (S1E1), Llama appears to hate that Sophie screamed about chopped off fingers and in "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5), appears angry that Sophie chose the wrong person to revive. Toby Savannah The relationship between Toby Savannah and Sophie McDonald is a very confusing one. The only time they have been together is in "Brotherhood" (S1E2), when Toby appears angry at Sophie and later again when he allows her to join the Drug Deal. Apart from this, it still remains unknown. Smithie Evans The relationship between Smithie Evans and Sophie McDonald is a very strong one. Smithie and Sophie's only contact together is in "The Devil Speaks Tonight" (S1E4), when Smithie helps Sophie break out of a Satantic Prison. After this, they appear to be mutual or friends. Nikos Lees The relationship between Nikos Lees and Sophie McDonald is presumably a good one. The only time they have been together is in "Pilot" (S1E1) when Nikos appears attractive to Sophie and Nikos awakes Sophie from her vision. Kyphi Krakze The relationship between Kyphi Krakze and Sophie McDonald is presumably a good one. Sophie manages to go into the White Room after the Savannah Attack where Kyphi warns Sophie, this is based on good intentions not bad. Due to Kyphi only summons people for blood agreements and warnings. Hunter Montreddins TBA. Behind the Scenes * Sophie McDonald was meant to be named Sophie Donald or Sophie Madlin until it was changed - just before the first chapter was published - to McDonald. * Sophie McDonald's family are currently the only family with almost every member having their name unrevealed apart from Jack McDonald, Sophie currently has six known relatives without names and possibly more. * Sophie McDonald was originally meant to be attending Komrolfgy Approval School until it was changed just before the first chapter was published. * Sophie although appearing with brown hair and hazel eyes was meant to appear with rather dirty blond hair and green eyes, although this was changed just before the first chapter was published. * Sophie was meant to help rescue Loocie Moonies along with Ellen Sewem and Rigsy McSannell, although all these characters were killed off for future seasons. * Sophie and Kieghan were not meant to be kidnapped by Satanists but rather Warlocks although this decision was changed during Episode 3. * The only episode so far that Sophie hasn't appeared as the Main Main Character is Episode 5 when Cat Montreddins is instead the Main Main. Appearances * "Pilot" (Season 1, Episode 1) (Main Main Character) * "Brotherhood" (Season 1, Episode 2) (Main Main Character) * "Message from Hell" (Season 1, Episode 3) (Main Main Character) * "The Devil Speaks Tonight" (Season 1, Episode 4) (Main Main Character) * "The Witches Fortune" (Season 1, Episode 5) (Main Character) * "What Comes After" (Season 1, Episode 6) (Main Main Character) * "''New Best Friends" ''(Season 1, Episode 7) (Main Main Character) * The Incredible Mythical Creatures (book - mentioned to of met Syphex) * Multiple theories by Kassindrea and Darby * Multiple trailers for future episodes